Big Fat Alien... Divorce?
Mr. and Mrs. Mann return—still crazily obsessed with breaking up the wedding—when Ben disappears. Then, they return again—also as Ben disappears! Could there be a connection? Plot Ben and Co. were driving in Ben's car, and Ben got a Plumber police report over his radio, which was as powerful as the "Extranet access" that Kevin's ship has. (Ben): Seems old SixSix is up to his old tricks. (Kevin): But the guy said SevenSeven. (Ben): Yeah, but they're the same person, so I say his real name. (Gwen): How about SixSeven? (Kevin): Yeah! They drove up to where "SixSeven" was. There were a ton of people in a huge, fenced-in parking lot. SixSeven was blocking the only exit. There was no escape. (SixSeven): Qwertyuiop[]\! (Man): Umm... what? (SixSeven): Asdfghjkl;'! Then Ben drove over SixSeven, who used his rocket boots to fly just as the car was completely on top of him. This tipped the car over, but Ben and Co. got out. (SixSeven): Zxcvbnm,./! (Ben): No way! Gwen, Kevin, get these guys out of here! Everyone ran out of the exit, and Gwen put a mana shield around the fence, covering the exit. (SixSeven): ~!@#$%^&*()_+! (Ben): You did not just call me that! (Another Man): I don't think that text was censored profanity. I think it was just his language. It was the whole number row of the keyboard. (Ben): Whatever. It's hero time! Without checking the hologram, he slammed down the dial... Meanwhile, Kevin was driving Ben's car, with Gwen next to him. A large mana bubble with everyone inside was stuck onto the top of the car. They then drove off into the distance. ... (Gwen): I hope Ben's okay. Gwen and Kevin were in Gwen's bedroom. (Kevin): Yeah. We haven't seen him since we drove off with everyone else. (Gwen): But it's only SixSeven! Besides, I think I saw the Upgrade hologram before he transformed. Then he got blocked from view. They went downstairs. Kevin turned on the TV to a live news broadcast. (Announcer): And in the end, the kitten was saved from the tree. He then looked shocked as he listened to someone through his wireless headphones. (Announcer): Uh, this just in, a purple blob with two heads is rampaging through downtown. It can talk, and it mentioned a wedding. Ben Tennyson... (dramatic voice) is nowhere to be found. Gwen and Kevin's eyes widened. (Kevin): The Manns are back. ... Now we see Ben Tennyson sitting in an alley, sleeping, with his back against the wall. He then heard a noise and woke up with a start. (Ben): Huh? Where am I? He looked at the All-Power-Trix. (Ben): Am I blacking out again? Suddenly, his eyes glowed green, and then purple. (Ben): Must find Azmuth. Ben turned into a purple-eyed Upgrade, who turned into a spaceship just like Ship. He then flew off into space... Now we see him on Galvan prime as also purple-eyed Four Arms fighting Azmuth, who was inside a robot suit. (Ben): Azmuth, help me! (Azmuth): What do you need? (Ben): OUT! (Azmuth): Oh, no. Only two species have purple eyes. Ectonurites and Sludgepuppies. (Ben, starting to come to his senses, and eyes turning green): But Ghostfreak was fused with Upgrade. Now I can't turn into Ghostfreak anymo— His eyes turned purple again, and he shouted. Then he punched Azmuth to the other side of the room, knocking him out of the suit. Ben then turned and yanked at the All-Power-Trix, and then he was sucked into it! The All-Power-Trix in normal form landed on the floor, just like in The Ultimate Sacrifice. (Azmuth): Ben! Then, Gwen and Kevin teleported in with Gwen's powers. (Gwen): Azmuth, after some thinking, we think something's wrong with the All— They stopped in shock upon seeing the whole scene. (Kevin, looking at the All-Power-Trix): Yeah, we know there's something wrong with the All-Power-Trix. Inside, Ben was seen with Mr. and Mrs. Mann in their human forms, but with purple eyes. They were arguing. (Ben): You just can't take over my whole mind! No way! (Mr. Mann): We just did! Outside, Kevin picked up the All-Power-Trix and pushed a button. (Azmuth): No! Then, with a yellow flash, Ben, and Mr. and Mrs. Mann, were teleported out, with Ben wearing the All-Power-Trix again. (Ben): Of course. (Mrs. Mann): You won't see us again unless you want to die! Then then left in a spaceship. (Ben): Great. (Kevin): I thought they were just too much the first time! (Azmuth): I have an idea. But first allow me to unlock a new alien. Azmuth jumped onto the All-Power-Trix, and pushed and turned the dial. He then took out a plug of some sort. It's "prongs" were arranged like the hourglass outline of the Omnitrix symbol. He then shoved it into the dial, and Ben transformed with a purple flash. (Ben): Ghostfreak! (Gwen): Didn't you just say you can't turn into Ghostfreak? (Ben): I figured that, too. But it seems that I can't turn into Ghostgrade anymore. (Kevin): Whatever. He was lame. (Ben): No, not really. Ben flew out through the ground. ... We now see him coming out of the ground in the Plumbers' Academy, where Mr. and Mrs. Mann were terrorizing it. (Ben): Halt! (Mr. Mann): Why should I? He and Mrs. Mann formed into the giant monster again. (Ben): This is why. I'm a ghost. Your attacks can't harm me. He then flew into the monster. He obviously possessed them, but couldn't hold control. The monster then settled into a large puddle on the floor. The view zooms in on the puddle, and fades in the three's mind. Mr. and Mrs. Mann were there in human form, but Ben was still Ghostfreak. They were just floating around. (Mrs. Mann): Why won't you just leave us alone?! (Ben): Why won't you just leave us alone? The big war was settled. Seven years ago. Joel and Camille are not going to be attacked again. (Mr. Mann): We're not the type to give up easily. We will not let another Sludgepuppy marry one of your disgusting species. (Ben): Look who's talking. Mr. Mann tried to punch Ben, but Ben flew out of the way. The fight went on, but Ben couldn't defeat them. He finally slapped the All-Power-Trix, causing the view to turn black. The scene cuts to the Plumbers' Academy, where everyone was standing around the big puddle, waiting for something to happen. Magisters Hulka and Korwak were trying to calm things down. Suddenly, the puddle shaped into a big blob. Suddenly, vines poked out and shaped into a Swampfire arm and hand reaching out. It then pulled itself halfway out, showing Ben as Swampfire. (Ben): Swampfire! Ben tried to pull himself out more, but four sludge arms reached out and tried to pull him in. Ben tried to go Ultimate, but couldn't. (Ben): Wait a minute! I don't need to touch it, and I don't need to just go Ultimate either! All-Power-Trix, Infinite! Ben then evolved in a dramatic transformation, even though we can only see half of him. He then pulled himself all the way out. (Ben): Infinite Swampfire! The blob then shaped into the monster again, and then got three times as big. (Ben): Haven't you learned yet that I can still beat you? He then turned entirely into a big bolt of fire, but with especially glowing green eyes. He then rocketed up, zig-zagged around a bit, and then shot toward the ground where the monster was. He then spiraled around it at fast speed, and went up. When he got to the top, he shot right through them and out their back. They were totally hardened. Ben landed, devolved, and detransformed. (Ben): And that's how it's done. He then lightly poked the statue's, erm, "legs?", turning "them" to dust. The rest then fell over and turned entirely into dust, which dissipated after a while. (Ben): Finally. Gwen and Kevin then teleported in with Gwen's powers. (Gwen): He finally convinced me to teleport us instead of fly way over here in a ship. (Kevin): What'd we miss? (Ben): The whole thing. Suddenly, some of the dust went around the All-Power-Trix. It glowed yellow, and Ben raised his wrist to look at it. (All-Power-Trix): New DNA sample found. Would you like to sample? The Mudluck hologram appeared. (Ben): Oh, no you don't! I've learned. All-Power-Trix, No! (All-Power-Trix): Deleting DNA sample....... Deleted. The symbol turned green again. (Kevin): So, Burger Shack? (Ben): WHAT? No! Mr. Smoothy any day! THE END. ---****--- Roads Category:EpisodesCategory:---****--- RoadsCategory:BTMT Episodes Category:BTMT Franchise